The present invention relates to grinding tools such abrasive wheels and coated abrasive belts and discs. When a new grinding tool is developed it represents a complex series of selections of alternatives. For example a new abrasive belt involves the selection of a backing, any backing treatment used, abrasive grit nature, abrasive grit size, binder, filler, other additives, surface treatments, and so on. This belt therefore will not perform at exactly the same performance level under identical conditions as previously made belts. Add to this the variation of the different designs of grinding machines with which the belt might be used, the coolants that might be used, the belt and workpiece speeds and so on, and the problem of using the belt to the best effect becomes overwhelming. In practice the operator is often left to find the best conditions for himself by trial and error. More commonly however, the machine settings are determined by long usage on previous belts and the new belt is operated under the same conditions regardless of whether these represent the optimum conditions for the new belt on that machine.
The result of the previous usages is often inefficient operation and sometimes the rejection of genuinely useful new products because they are incapable of performing at previously approved levels under the traditionally used sets of conditions.
There is therefore a need for a process for generating easily understood information that is helpful in determining how a grinding tool might be used with optimum effect. The present invention provides such a process and generates a unique means for conveying the information to an operator using the tool.